The present invention generally relates to containers or holders for storing and carrying video tape cassettes, audiotape cassettes and the like. More particularly, it relates to a new and improved book-style cassette holder having a spine portion structured and configured to remain in a stay-flat, readable condition in use, even after repeated opening and closing of the holder.
Book-style cassette holders are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,410 to Graetz, et al. In accordance with the cassette holder described in this patent, a reclosable book-style holder is formed by a multi-layer structure including an outer flexible sheet including front and rear flap portions separated by a spine portion and a second stiffer sheet of a vacuum-formed molded plastic material including a tray portion defined on each flap portion. The tray portions are formed by a hollow upstanding peripheral sidewall defining a central well area. The free ends of the sidewall defining each tray portion are provided with cooperating engageable features to maintain the holder in a closed position when the tray portions are brought together in a stacked, engaged position. In the closed position, the central wells of each tray portion cooperatively form a cassette-receiving cavity adapted to closely receive a cassette for protective carrying and storage. The flexible sheet and stiffer sheet are disposed in overlying relationship and the peripheral edges are bonded together. Stiffening panels may be provided between the tray portion and flap portion on the front and rear flaps to provide additional structural support.
In accordance with the cassette holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,410, the width of the spine portion is slightly larger than the combined stack tray height to cause an outward rounded bowing of the spine portion in the closed position of the cassette holder. An outer see-through film is bonded along three sides to the holder body to define an open topped pocket permitting printed labels to be interposed between the transparent sheet and flexible sheet to identify the cassette holder contents. Although the book-style cassette holder described in this patent functions quite well, the rounded or outwardly bowed spine portions are sometimes not easy to read unless viewed straight on from the front. In use, after repeated opening and closing of the holders, the web forming the spine portion may also become wrinkled, kinked or warped so that it does not bow outwardly, as shown in prior art FIG. 1, making the holders less attractive and considerably more difficult to read when arranged on a shelf, for example.
Accordingly, efforts to make flat spine bookstyle cassette holders ensued. In accordance with one major development, a flat spine portion is imparted by providing an elongate raised rectangular platform in the spine section of the molded stiff sheet member as shown in FIG. 2. The inwardly-facing raised distal surface of the rectangular platform bears against adjacent sidewall surfaces of the tray portions in a closed position of the holder to space the spine portion away from the stacked and closed trays, thereby stretching the spine portion into a taut flat condition. The raised rectangular platform is hollow and defines a recess on the inner facing surface of the molded sheet adjacent the outer spine portion of the flexible sheet. Repeated opening and closing of the modified cassette holder shown in FIG. 2 can also lead to stretching or sagging of the flexible sheet member. The spine portion, together with any label placed therealong, may deform inwardly into the recess defined by the raised rectangular-platform, which is unattractive and also provides for poor at-a-glance readability.
Prior efforts to overcome this deformation have included placing a stiffening sheet in between the spine portion of the flexible sheet and the raised rectangular platform of the spine portion of the molded sheet. The use of a spine stiffening insert is problematic because a separate spine stiffening sheet must be cut and properly positioned during manufacturing of the holder which undesirably increases the cost and complexity of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved book-style cassette holder having a readable and attractive flat spine portion which is maintained in a stay-flat condition, after repeated opening and closing of the holder in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved book-style cassette holder provided with a stay-flat spine portion which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.